


Glow

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Geordi missed seeing Data glowing.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Brilho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754057) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.

Geordi touched Data’s face, committing his features to mind by sight as well as touch. Of all the things that looked different now that Geordi had traded his VISOR for the implants, Data was perhaps the most drastic.

“I’ll miss the way you used to glow,” he sighed.

“My emissions have not been altered,” Data answered puzzled.

Geordi smiled, comforted by a classic Data response. “I know, but I’ll miss being able to see it. In a room full of people you always stood out to me.”

“If you wish, I am able to emit light waves compatible with your current visual spectrum, although I would not be able to prevent other humanoids from seeing these emissions.”

Geordi took a moment to imagine Data glowing like a nightlight in front of people, the image was just too precious.

“No, I’ve always liked you just the way you are. Besides, I can get used to actually being able to see your expressions.”

“The average time of acclimatization to the implants is 1.2 months, so evidence suggests that you can get used to it.”

Geordi laughed. “You did that on purpose, don’t try convincing me otherwise.”

“I do not know what you are referring to,” Data said, but with a barely perceptible smirk.

Geordi kissed him. Yes, he supposed he could get used to having facial expressions as cues.


End file.
